


Juguemos a la botellita.

by HiveQueen



Category: The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Celos, M/M, besos, juegos de borrachos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche libre, cinco amigos, un lugar prohibido, mucho alcohol, maldades, borracheras y juegos de borrachos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juguemos a la botellita.

 

 

* * *

  

— Hay que seguir tomando. Misión robar cerveza— dijo Gary cayéndose a tropezones sobre Andy que estaba sentado en el suelo al igual que los demás. Andy lo hizo a un lado, sin demasiado cuidado, pero Gary apenas podía decir si fue así, después de todo estaba ebrio.

—Eres un idiota— dijo Oliver llamando la atención de todos. — ¿A quién le vas a robar cerveza a esta hora? Los mercados están cerrados y no creo que haya una tienda abierta a menos de 50 kilómetros a la redonda, lo que significa que tendríamos que tomar un auto, pero no tenemos dinero y ninguno está lo suficientemente sobrio para poder conducir…

— ¿Qué? — dijo Gary, pues en realidad no había escuchado nada intentando ponerse otra vez de pie.

— Oli tienen razón, sobre que eres un estúpido y sobre ir a “robar” a estas horas, lo único que me parece raro es que no sé cómo aun sigues pensando tanto— cuestiono Steven mirado a Oliver que difícilmente en ese estado se dio por aludido.

— El cerebro no se le apaga, aunque este borracho— dijo Andy, riendo de su estado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — pregunto Peter igual de perdido que Gary.

— Robaremos cervezas a nuestros papás— Todos se miraron considerando la idea, después de todo estaban borrachos y desesperados, no se les podía culpar por intentarlo.

— Espera… ¿A qué padres les vas a robar si estamos en mi casa, que fácilmente está más lejos de sus casas que la tienda más cercana de aquí? —

— Por eso decía yo robarle a tu padre— dijo Gary con una sonrisa.

— Esa no es una buena idea Gary— alego Peter tomando en cuenta que el único que saldría perjudicado sería solo él.

— Peter tiene razón Gary, solo lo vamos a meter en problemas— dijo Andy resignado.

— Cuando digo robar, digo que es una forma de decirlo. Se la devolveremos cuando abran las tiendas mañana y como sus padres llegan recién pasado mañana no se dará ni cuenta de que le robamos nada.

— No lo sé Gary, sigo creyendo que es una mala idea, además el único lugar en el que tal vez pueda haber licor es en una habitación cerrada con llave que está afuera junto al garaje. Demás está decir que mi padre me tiene prohibido siquiera acercarme.

— Yo sé cómo abrir una cerradura— dijo Steven con orgullo. Peter intento detenerlos, pero si juntas a Steven con Gary, nada bueno saldría de eso, mucho menos si Andy no se opone de lo ebrio que estaba y Oliver, bueno Oli ya no necesitaba tomar más.

La habitación estaba cerrada con al menos tres cerrojos de los mejores y tendrían suerte si no tenía ninguna alarma integrada, pues las maniobras, supuestamente maestras de Steven no sirvieron, pero Gary había aprendido una que otra cosita de su padre, y en menos de media hora, había logrado entrar al patio de juegos de un adulto. Dentro había de todo, una hielera tan grande que había más cervezas de las que habían tomado en un fin de semana los cinco juntos; en el bar había licores que no conocían, incluso botellas que jamás habían sido abiertas antes; y la mesa de billar, los juegos de dardos y otros juegos de casino, fueron suficiente estimulación visual para que quisieran quedarse en vez de emprender la huida. El mismo Peter no podía creer lo que veía, así que en sin importar lo que su padre le había dicho, fue con sus amigos y les ayudo a saquear todo lo que pudieron. El bajón fue lo primero, acabaron con las papitas, el maní y cualquier cosa salada que encontraron ligeramente comestible.  

Cuando acabaron, siguieron las cervezas, más de las que podían o debían tomar, y cuando ya no les dio más el cuerpo, todos se sentaron en círculo en el suelo, pues era el lugar más seguro para no caerse. Con ese nivel de borrachera cualquiera hubiera caído muerto hasta la mañana siguiente, pero ellos, obstinados como siempre continuaron intentando mantenerse despiertos moviéndose como monigotes al escuchar la música que aun sonaba en la radio.

— Podríamos jugar a algo— dijo Andy en palabras que apenas fueron inteligibles.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre? — pregunto Oliver a los límites de su propia fuerza.

— No sé— contesto subiendo los hombros y aguantando una arcada que se le había subido a la garganta.

— Tengo una idea…— dijo Gary arrastrando las palabras e intentando ponerse de pie.

— No una de tus estúpidas ideas— dijo Steven riéndose de su propia forma de hablar.

— Mis ideas no son estúpidas, díselo Oli— pidió al rubio sin ser capaz de decir nada más por si mismo.

— Claro que lo son Gary— dijo Oliver mareado.

— No es cierto, si las juegas eres estúpido, por pensar que son estúpidas, pero eso no significa que lo sean realmente.

— Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado salir de boca Gary— dijo Andy

— Un momento… ya me perdí. ¿A qué vamos a jugar? — pregunto Oliver intentando seguir la energía de sus demás amigos.

— Que bueno que lo preguntas Oli. Este juego se llama la botellita— anuncio Gary, tomando una botella vacía y despejando el suelo entre ellos para poder girarla.

— Eres estúpido, somos solo nosotros cinco. Cinco chicos jugando a la botellita. Eso solo demuestra que en verdad eres un idiota— alego Steven

— ¿Cu-cuál es el p-problema? somos amigos. No hay nada de raro en darnos besos entre…nosotros, ¿o sí? — como nadie dijo nada, continuo. — Primero, le vamos a dar vuelta para ver quien empieza y al que le toque, la tira para elegir a quien… b-besa. ¿Se entendió? Bueno ahí voy. ¿Quién empieza sabía botellita?

— Esto es estúpido— dijo Steven. Aunque igualmente seguía la botella que giraba entre ellos hasta que se detuvo a su lado.

— Oliver, tu comienzas. Vamos Oli— grito Gary, entusiasmado, de hecho demasiado para lo poco que estaban sus amigos.

— No, esto es estúpido y quiero vomitar— alego el rubio cruzándose de brazos como medida para no acceder.

— Huácala, que asco, no voy a besarte si sabes a vomito— le dijo Steven haciéndole caras. 

— Tampoco pensaba besarte idiota— le dijo poniéndose rojo de solo pensarlo. 

— Tienes razón— dijo entrando en cuenta que por un momento lo habían convencido de jugar. —Gary no queremos jugar a esto.

— De acuerdo lo vamos a hacer más sencillo— entonces Gary se arrastró gateando hasta sus dos amigos y sin preguntar tomo a Oliver por las mejillas y le planto un beso en la boca. Tres segundos después se separó de él. Oliver estaba aun más rojo, y Gary solo se alejo para carcajearse junto a los demás.

— Maldito imbécil, porque hiciste eso conmigo y no con Steven— Alego aun tapándose la boca con la mano.

— ¿Quieres verme hacerlo? — dijo acercándose lentamente a Steven que se tomaba el estómago de la risa.

— No Gary, me voy a mear de la risa, para, no te me acerques— dijo estirando las manos para evitar el cuerpo de su amigo, pero Gary no se detuvo hasta que tuvo la nuca de su amigo bien firme en su mano, Steven no dejaba de reírse y con los labios apretados y la risa contenida Gary apenas lo roso con los labios antes de alejarse y tomarlos a ambos tan rápido para juntarlos aprovechando que estaban desprevenidos y así hacer que se besaran. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos e intentaron separarse, pues esto ya no les parecía divertido, sin embargo Gary los tenia firmemente afirmados y no dejarían que se soltaran.

— No los soltare hasta que se besen— dijo riendo desquiciadamente. Ambos lo empujaron y comenzaron a golpearlo en el piso, hasta que diablin no pudo más y corrió a la esquina a vomitar.

— Imbécil, me pudo haber vomitado encima— grito Steven y siguió golpeándolo entre las risas de los demás y la de Gary también.

— Admite que te gusto Steve bebe.

— No es cierto— dijo enrojecido.

— ¿Quieres que te bese yo entonces? — dijo estirando la trompita hacia su amigo.

— Aleja tu estupidez de mí— grito alejándose él.

— Chicos…— llamo la atención antes de volver a vomitar otro poco. —… creo que me voy a morir.

— Solo es vomito Oliver— le contesto Andy aun riendo. — Ve ayudar a tu novia Steve.

— Déjame en paz— grito y despues de ver el estado del rubio, efectivamente fue a ayudarlo.

— Hey Peter, no te quedes dormido— dijo Gary regresando al lado de sus otros dos amigos.

— Lo siento… pero creo que tome mucho— dijo el más pequeño frotándose los ojos con cansancio.

— Vamos Pitt eres más resistente que Oliver— lo alabo Gary palmeando su espalda para que no se quedara dormido otra vez. 

— Púdrete— dijo Oliver desde el rincón dejando salir otro chorro de vomito.

— ¿Quieres que sigamos jugando?— pregunto Gary con un tono coqueto.

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué?— fue el turno de Peter de preguntar, pues se había perdido todo cuando se durmió. 

— Estamos Jugando a Gary te dará un beso. Uno para despertar a mi bella durmiente— dijo estrujando las mejillas de Peter que emitió un grito antes de soltarse.

— Realmente eres un idiota Gary, no puedes parar tu jueguito estúpido— alego Andy que hasta ese momento no creyó que continuaría.

— Tal vez debería empezar contigo— dijo Gary lanzándose rápidamente sobre él y sobre todo contra sus labios, pero Andy había logrado poner su mano en la cara de Gary antes de que lograra besarlo.

— Olvídalo— dijo enfadado— no creas que me voy a dejar arrastrar a tus juegos absurdos como ese par de idiotas— dijo apuntándolos.

— Púdrete— gritaron los dos aludidos.

Gary molesto por ser rechazado tan cruelmente, se quito de encima suyo y se acomodo otra vez junto a Peter, que otra vez estaba cabeceando de sueño. 

— Bueno Peter, me vas a dejar que te bese o tengo que robarte un beso como a esos dos.

— Ah, es que… no creo que sea muy divertido…— dijo somnoliento. 

— Él tiene razón— dijo Andy con un tono molesto.

— Cállate Andy. ¿Por qué crees eso Pitt?— dijo Gary mirándolo fijamente. Peter le devolvió la mirada y pareció dudar por un momento, pero de todas formas lo llegarían a saber así que le contó.

— Es que... yo no sé besar.

— ¿¿Qué?? — dijeron todo. Gary se puso serio y se acercó más a él hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe?— dijo con entusiasmo

— ¿¿Qué?? — volvieron a decir todos.

— N-no creo que sea una buena idea Gary…— dijo Peter rojo y claramente avergonzado, sin contar que, aunque Gary no lo lograba ver, Andy estaba más enfadado de lo que jamás lo había visto.

— Vamos, solo relájate cierra los ojos y has exacto lo que yo.

— Gary… no lo hagas— advirtió Andy, pero este no le hizo más que una mueca, tomo a Peter de ambas mejillas con cuidado y se acercó lento hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los de su pequeño amigo. — No dejes de respirar o te vas a morir— dijo sobe sus labios.

— lo sient…—intento decir, pero Gary se había apretado contra sus labios con mucha más fuerza, moviéndolos activamente, envolviendo los labios de su amigo, lamiéndolos y succionándolos. Pero Peter estaba tan nervioso que parecía una estatua de yeso de lo tieso que estaba, así que Gary se separó de él.

— Tienes que relajarte o no lo vas a pasar bien— alego con las mejillas notoriamente enrojecidas, lo que a la corta distancia que los separaba, se veía completamente adorable.

— Gary deberías detenerte— advirtió otra vez Andy con la voz más ruda.

— Tuviste tu oportunidad Andy, y me rechazaste— le dijo sin mirarlo, entonces centro todo atención otra vez en su pequeño amigo, acercándose lentamente y con los ojos cerrados. — Ahora abre un poco la boca y relájate.  

— Gary yo no…— dijo Peter, aun intentando pararlo. Pero Gary como siempre solo hacia lo que quería. Volvió a tomarlo de las mejillas y a besarlo superficialmente, y como Peter no se relajaba, cambio el plan. Sin alejarse de él, tomo una de las manos del chico y la puso sobre su hombro, luego hizo lo mismo con la otra y con cuidado comenzó a acercarse más al tiempo que acariciar la mejilla del más pequeño. Poco a poco Peter pareció irse relajando y devolviendo los golpecitos que Gary le daba con los labios, entonces lo tomo con fuerza del abrigo y sin darse cuenta, ya había recibiendo los primeros toques de la lengua de Gary contra la suya. Los demás no podían creerlo, al menos Andy y Steven, pues Oliver estaba más preocupado de no devolver todo el estomago. Los miraban perplejos, seguros de que esto no era verdad. Se besaban con pasión, pasando sus manos por el cabello del otro, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que Gary soltó las mejillas de Peter y comenzó a bajar con una caricia por su espalda de Peter, pegandose completamente a su cuerpo, bajando más despacio hasta llegar su trasero, donde lo rozo suavemente, subiendo por su muslo y bajando a esa zona otra vez. Peter lo envolvió con los brazos y continuo su danza salvaje de lenguas contra su amigo. Justo cuando Gary fue con todas las intenciones, acariciando la otra pierna de Peter, para poder rozarle en la entrepierna, Andy no lo soporto más y los separo, tirando a Gary del abrigo.

— Ya es suficiente, nos vamos a dormir y ustedes también— grito, arrojando a Gary en un sofá donde siguió riendo como si ese beso solo hubiera sido otro de sus juegos tontos. Peter no había dicho nada porque se había quedado dormido y lo besaba soñando desde hace rato, ahora estaba tendido en el suelo roncando. Oliver ya estaba medio muerto en un sillón y Steven que no tenía donde tenderse, se acostó junto a él, asegurándose de poder cuidarlo si le daban ganas de seguir vomitando. Andy por su parte, espero a que Gary se quedara dormido, lo que costo bastante y solo entonces se acostó junto a él. Despertó una hora después cuando Gary se acomodo a su lado, abrazándose a él con la cara pegada a la de él. intento correrlo, después de todo aun estaba enojado con él, pero Gary que siempre tuvo el sueño ligero, no se dejo evitar otra vez.

— Lo siento— susurró. — La próxima vez, no me niegues un beso— dijo capturando la boca de Andy tan solo unos segundos antes de caer dormido otra vez. 

 

Al día siguiente la resaca era espantosa y aunque todos recordaban lo que había pasado la noche anterior, prefirieron hacer como que no, además había un problema más grande en ese momento que recriminarle a Gary que había sido un idiota impulsivo y ninfomano otra vez; pues el padre de Peter había llegado antes.

 

* * *

 


End file.
